Dumain
Dumain is a demon, and a servant of the Triad at the tail end of the TV series, Charmed. He was portrayed by Anthony Cistaro. Role Dumain first appeared before Billie and Christy Jenkins as their imaginary friend when they were young, before Christy was taken by the Triad and became evil. After the Triad were killed for the second time and became ghosts, Dumain came up with plans to lead the Triad to victory, intending to become a fourth member of the Triad for this. He manipulated the leprechauns into turning on the Charmed Ones, and further manipulated the rest of the magic community by using spells from the past on the Charmed Ones - he used a witch-doctor's spell on Paige to make her abandon them, he afflicted Phoebe with lust, and put Penny's cursed ring on Piper to turn her into a stereotypical housewife (which had been done to Phoebe before). This resulted in the deaths of several magical creatures including Liam the leprechaun, and when they went to the Charmed Ones for help, the Charmed Ones refused to help them, under Dumain's influence which only ended once the damage was done. This also manipulated Billie into turning on the Charmed Ones, and the Triad told Dumain that the only chance of beating them was for Billie and Christy to get the Hollow. Dumain tricked Wyatt into going with him to Christy and Billie, allowing them to take the Hollow. However, the Charmed Ones also got the Hollow at the same time. After vanquishing the Triad, the Charmed Ones fought Billie and Christy, and in the resulting fight, Phoebe, Paige, and Christy were killed. Billie returned to Dumain, who suggested that she project into the past to save Christy. However, at the last second he told her to project to the Triad, and she realized that he and the Triad were manipulating her the whole time. Dumain revealed that Christy knew what was going on all along. Billie instead projected to the battle between the witches, and Piper, Penny, and Patty drove the Hollow out of them to prevent the deaths of Phoebe, Paige, and Christy. Dumain stole Coop's ring, and then he and Christy used it to go back in time and warn the Triad about the Charmed Ones getting the Hollow in order to prevent their deaths. However, Billie projected to Christy with the Charmed Ones, who vanquished the Triad for good. Piper used Molecular Combustion to blow up Dumain. Past Dumain tried to shimmer away, but Piper blew him up as well. Trivia *Dumain's name may have been the inspiration for Duman from Winx Club. It is interesting to note they are somewhat opposites in that Dumain wanted to become the fourth member of the Triad and outlasted them (if only by a few seconds), while Duman was part of a team of four and when he died, there were only three left. Both are also the last demons to die in their respective series. Category:Demon Category:Minion Category:Charmed Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Male